Lecciones de vida a la Francesa
by Tsuki Kuchiki
Summary: Drabble. Arthur descubre que por más desesperado que este pedirle  u obligarle  por ayuda a Francis siempre es una pésima idea y más si se trata de la educación de sus pequeñas colonias.


_Hola nuevamente aquí contribuyendo al fandom con otro fic, solo aclarar antes de la lectura que este es un drabble creado originalmente para la comunidad de musa_hetaliana en el drabblethon que organizan la regla de extensión para dicho concurso es mas de 100 y menos de 600 palabras, ahora si disfruten._

**Lecciones de vida a la Francesa**

**By Tsuki Kuchiki**

**Palabras**: 600

**Personajes**: Francia/Canadá/Estados Unidos (Reino Unido de colado)

**Palabra clave**: Sexo seguro

Alfred bostezo y Matthew cabeceo con su oso en brazos, ambos se encontraban desde hace más de una hora en el despacho de Arthur con las advertencias de:

"No toquen nada"

Y

"No salgan de aquí hasta que regresemos"

Las cuales fueron acatadas a regañadientes porque cada que intentaban tomar un tintero o poner un pie fuera, se dejaba escuchar la voz fuerte, clara y ¿jadeante? de Arthur amenazándolos con dejarlos sin cenar, lo cual sería algo bueno de no ser por que Francia estaba de visita y le tocaba cocinar.

Alfred ya pensaba quitarle ese cómodo oso a su hermano cuando la puerta se abrió de golpe y a tropezones como si fuera empujado (porque en realidad lo empujaron) entro un Francis con el cabello y la ropa mal acomodados que termino chocando contra el escritorio.

Francia parecía ignorar su presencia pues arreglaba su ropa y su pulcra cabellera mientras maldecía en su idioma natal.

-¿Qué es Impuissant y Frigide?- Francis se detuvo al escuchar la pésima pronunciación acompañada de la aniñada voz.

-Oh petits aquí estaban- sonreía nervioso ignorando la pregunta del pequeño Alfred, los ojitos curiosos de Matthew que a pesar de conocer su idioma no conocía tales palabras, y la mirada llena de odio y reproche por parte de Inglaterra por no cuidar su « sucia boca ».

-Ehmm..- aclaro su garganta para recuperar todo su "glamur"-Como el malvado ser rastrero de Inglaterra no se preocupa por su educación- Y desde su escondite detrás del marco de la puerta abierta (ni loco dejaría a sus dos pequeñas colonias con ese pervertido a puerta cerrada) "el malvado ser rastrero" le lanzo su zapato mas el francés lo esquivo con una sonrisita socarrona en su rostro.

- Onii-chan es todo suyo- guiño un ojo coqueto, escuchando los gruñidos de Arthur en el exterior- pregúntenme todo lo que el idiota de Inglaterra no les pudo contestar.

Alfred levanto la mano.

-¿Qué es Impu…-

-¡Eso no!- Francis se llevo su mano a su frente, era tan injusto poner a una persona tan bella y apasionada como él a estas situaciones.

-Hay que ir despacio petits primero lo que Arthur les prometió les respondería hoy- y no pudo evitar mirar con odio hacia donde sabia se encontraba el cejon.

Matthew y Alfred se miraron entre ellos y tras un leve asentimiento de Canadá Estados Unidos levanto la mano.

-¿Qué es esa cosa del sexo?-

-Yo...- Matthew abrazo más a su osito- ¿de dónde vienen los bebes..?.-

Francia sonrió conteniendo el impulso de lanzarse sobre tan tierna criatura al sentir la mirada retadora del mocoso malcriado de Inglaterra junto con la de advertencia de Arthur.

-Eso es de las mejores cosas que hay en la vida, onii-chan es un experto en el tema- y su sonrisa no auguraba nada pulcro ni santo.

Y cuando empezó con su discurso de pasión desmedida, sin importar el género, y ropa siendo arrancada de cuajo, Inglaterra lanzo literalmente en su contra toda la vajilla fina.

-Me vas a dejar terminar una maldita frase, para empezar tú fuiste el que me obligo a responder sus preguntas- en respuesta recibió un florero volador.

Y Francia planeo su venganza.

-En resumen petits tener sexo y hacer bebes es casi lo mismo ha menos que usen un "capote ingles", y les garantizo que si lo usan cada que lo "hagan" es más divertido y "seguro"-

Francis sonrió victorioso al ver esos pequeños rostros llenos de duda.

-Oh pero para "cosas Inglesas" lo mejor es preguntarle a Inglaterra ¿verdad niños?- y al oír la fuerte afirmación de los infantes Arthur palideció.

_Un poco de Historia_

_Los primeros datos documentados sobre los preservativos se remontan al Renacimiento. Sin embargo la primera mención en la historia inglesa se remonta a 1717, cuando en la revista Tatler se contaba que Carlos II, después de tener tres hijos ilegítimos, recurrió al uso de preservativos por consejo de un tal doctor Condom, del cual proviene el nombre actual._

_Por su parte, el legendario Casanova, en sus famosas correrías, fue uno de los que lo usó constantemente. De acuerdo con la historia, exponía a sus amigos las ventajas de lo que llamaba "capote ingles"._

_Y a pesar de que Casanova era italiano escribió un libro en francés dado que la lengua más popular en Europa en aquel entonces era la francesa, y bueno desconozco el contenido del libro de este señor, pero de ese trozo de información nació esta idea. _

Impuissant : Impotente

Frigide : Frígido

_**Gracias por leer**_

_**Si creen que este humilde drabble merece un review se los agradeceré infinitamente**_


End file.
